mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Missions
Extreme Missions Extreme Missions are given by Jack Coltello. There are a total of 19 Extreme Missions available to all levels. Extreme Missions are general mission sets that are not focused on any particular city or event. They were introduced as a replacement to Contract Missions on December 29, 2011 with an initial set of 10 mission parts. On February 2, 2012 an additional 9 mission parts were added following on from the previous 10. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Old Fashioned Sitdown You've made quite the name for yourself, Boss. What say we set up a meeting with some other families to set some ground rules? - Jack Coltello Pah, these guys don't know who they're dealing with. - Jack Coltello #Buy 9 items from your Port. #Collect from your Winery 9 times. #Get support from your mafia (x9). (Gift Requests) }} Gunning For Glory Fine. If they can't take us seriously, still, we'll just have to show them we're a force to be reckoned with. - Jack Coltello Brutal work, Boss. Just how it should be. - Jack Coltello #Win 8 Wars. #Win 100 fights in Brazil. #Build 8 Animals in the Private Zoo. }} End of the Line Our take this month is a little slimmer then expected. I think we have a leak. - Jack Coltello This is pretty serious. We plugged up a few of problems, but if we don't find the rest, this'll just happen again. - Jack Coltello #Get 10 Crew Members in Brazil. #Job Scout Out the City (70x). (Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) #Declare a War 10 times. #Fight 200 opponents in Brazil. }} Shady Deals Well, there's more then one way to catch a rat. Cash will loosen lips for us. - Jack Coltello Don't sweat the pocket change, Boss. The payback will be tenfold. - Jack Coltello #Rob 50 times in New York. #Job Take Control of a Casino (40x). (Boss Tier NY) #Ask for 8 Manila Envelopes. }} Life of the Party Anyone who's anyone is gonna be at the party tonight. So where're our invitations? - Jack Coltello That'll teach 'em not to forget us next time. - Jack Coltello #Get 8 Crew Members in Brazil. #Build 8 Armors in the Armory. #Fight 200 opponents in Las Vegas. }} With Us Or Against Us Boss, some punks have been raiding our more vulnerable shipments. They're not getting away with much, but we can't let this stand. - Jack Coltello Too bad they picked the wrong Mafia to target. They might've had potential otherwise. - Jack Coltello #Collect from your Barracks 8 times. (You can collect every 8 hours) #Win 8 Wars. #Rob 60 times in Brazil. }} }} Stolen Goods We've located our missing cargo. They're sure acting cocky, considering we're the ones who stole it first. - Jack Coltello Excellent work, Boss. I don't think they'll be bouncing back from that blow. - Jack Coltello #Rob 50 times in Chicago. #Ice 60 opponets in Chicago. #Ask for 8 Metal Containers. }} Never Saw It Coming There's a new congressman on the scene who's causing us trouble. Why don't we reduce his security detail and have a word with him? - Jack Coltello Good work, Boss. Now you've got a new pet senator. Don't forget to feed him every now and again. - Jack Coltello #Collect from your Truck Shop 8 times. (You can collect every 8 hours) #Job: Stuff Local Cop's Pockets With Greens (50x).(The Old Warehouse) #Fight 500 opponents in Chicago. }} Get Them Out Our recruiting standards have grown rather lax lately. We've got a few slackers and cheats among our Italian forces. Let's weed them out. - Jack Coltello No one ever said maintaining a Mafia would be so troublesome, eh, Boss? - Jack Coltello #Get 8 Crew Members in Brazil. #Win 12 Wars. #Job: Break Out an Incarcerated Lieutenant (80x). (Napoli) #Buy 10 items from your Port. }} Not What It Appears Boss, we gotta take out this enemy mafia that just established itself. Our forces aren't as solid as there as I'd like, but they don't know that. - Jack Coltello It worked, Boss! They're totally dispersed now. - Jack Coltello #Rob 100 times in New York. #Build 12 Vehicles in Chop Shop. #Ice 80 opponents in New York. }} Elusive Illusion Looks like they only dispersed long enough to reload, and so should we. - Jack Coltello There is an opening! Quick, Scram! - Jack Coltello #Job: Dodge an FBI Tail (200x). (Capo) #Win 1000 fights in New York. #Collect from your Flophouse 8 times. (You can collect from Flophouse every 8 hours) }} House Of Cards It looks like they caught on to your ploy. Fight your way out of this bind. - Jack Coltello That was a bit too close for comfort. - Jack Coltello #Activate 20 Crew Members in Chicago. #Buy 50 items from your Warehouse. #Rob 300 Truck Shops. }} New Strength Listen up, the Italians are coming after us. I bet they wont fall for the same trick twice. - Jack Coltello Now this is a force that can hold its own. - Jack Coltello #Build 15 Hack Blades Radiances from your Weapons Depot. #Loot 100 Ounces from fights in New York. #Declare a War 20 times. }} Hold The Line Here they come. Hold the line! - Jack Coltello Quote to be added. - Jack Coltello #Ice 200 opponents in New York. #Ask for 80 Penguin Tuxes from mafia. #Job: Settle a Beef... Permanently (250x). (Boss) }} Reinforce That last fight was intense. I'm toast if they come back - Jack Coltello These supplies should help. - Jack Coltello #Loot 100 Traceurs from jobs in Brazil. #Rob 500 times in Brazil. #Collect from your Headquarters 8 times. }} }} Fresh Bodies We got the goods, but need the muscle. Send out the call. - Jack Coltello I'm gonna stand behind this big guy, if it's all the same to you. - Jack Coltello #Acquire 500 Henchmen. #Get 16 crew members in Brazil. #Clear 100 robbing boards. #Make 120 items from your Workshop. }} Fresher Blood Kill those bastards. - Jack Coltello HAH! That's what happens when someone messes with you, Boss. - Jack Coltello #Take out 100 Sicario. (Requires ? ) #Win 600 fights in Italy. #Rob 300 times in Italy }} (Note: This mission now shows as auto-completed as Italy is now closed.) Still Water Let's take this party to Italy, and see if there isn't someone to gun down over this. - Jack Coltello Who do these guys think they are? - Jack Coltello #Job: Gain Access To Private Villa (80x). (The Eternal City, Italy) (Now shows as auto-completed due to Italy being closed.) #Get Support from your mafia (150x). #Build 16 Vehicles from your Chop Shop. }} A Moment Of Silence I don't care if he owns the whole country, he is going down. - Jack Coltello Die slowly you scumbags. - Jack Coltello #Win 20 wars. #Collect from your Winery 40 times. (Now shows as auto-completed due to Italy being closed.) #Ice 500 opponents }} Category:Missions Category:Extreme Missions